This invention relates to a dryer with a rotary drum for receiving laundry and a bearing for rotary mounting of the drum.
Dryers are known in which a drum is arranged horizontally for receiving laundry, and is pivoted by pivot bearings. The pivot bearings are subject to high thermal loads which negatively influence the reliability and life of the bearings, particularly when they are arranged adjacent to ducts conveying hot process air.